indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Landsdowne
' Landsdowne, Carly ' Appears in Witness in Death; (late March, 2059)Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Personal Information *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Green or Blue *'Address:' Apartment 2008, Broadway View Hotel, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Richard Draco (biological father); Anja Carvell (biological mother) *'Occupation:' Actress Description *Her hair fell straight and richly brown down the center of her back. She had the faintest accent, soft and southern.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 23 *She has a resemblance to Draco; his coloring, the shape of his eyes, and his jaw.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 270 Personality *Carly admitted to being superstitious and said she doesn't speak the name of The Scottish Play, doesn't whistle in the dressing room or wish another performer good luck.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 174 History *She said she wanted to be an actor, a star, all her life.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 174 *She said she is fortunate to have generous and financially responsible parents and, from this, she has and makes use of her trust fund. She was adopted.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 174, 281 *She went to private school, top-rated, preschool through college. She took drama, dance, music, and voice lessons with private tutors. Her adoptive father is a doctor (microsurgeon), her mother, a travel agent for her own company. Her mother filed as a professional mother from 2036 to 2056; the full twenty years allotted per child.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 274 Interesting Facts *She played Diane in Witness for the Prosecution where Draco was murdered on opening night.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 23 *Carly and Draco were lovers until a couple of weeks ago; it ended in a nasty little scene when he broke it off. According to Carly, "He went out of his way to charm me, and once I was charmed, he went out of his way to humiliate me in front of the cast and crew."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 24 *Draco recorded having sex with Carly in February. It included the use of a certain apparatus fashioned of black leather.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 175 *When Dallas told Commander Whitney that she had been on the verge of requesting a warrant to break the seal on Carly's adoption, he recommended that she try Judge Levinsky. Most judges are reluctant to open seals on private adoptions but Levinsky may be her best bet; particularly if she catches him after he's had breakfast.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 255, 258 *Recently began a sexual relationship with Michael Proctor.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 277 *On learning that Richard Draco was her biological father, she was furious, horrified and slapped Eve.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 283, 284 *When Dallas set the stage to 'arrest' Carly, Areena intervened and confessed to murdering Draco.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 327, 328 YANNI *Eye color **In a single scene, she went from having green eyes,Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 11 to blue eyes,Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 23 then back to green eyes.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 24 References Landsdowne, Carly Landsdowne, Carly Landsdowne, Carly Landsdowne, Carly